


Unintended ownership

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding himself with an omega that he had never intended on owning Jared realizes that there's more to life than working towards a promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



-¤-

The papers on Jared's desk were piled high, hours of work ahead of him even after the hours he'd already spent trying to make the mountain of papers shrink some. Sometimes Jared wondered just why he was so set on making partner when it meant getting even more work heaped on his plate. But whenever he left a courtroom, a case won and a person helped, he remembered just why he did what he did. He had worked too hard for too many years to give up when he was getting closer and closer to his goal.

"Jared, meeting room in ten."

Jared didn't have time to react before Kurt Fuller continued down towards his own office. With a sigh Jared looked at the mound of papers. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter, so he put down the file he was working on, leaning back in his chair and taking a few minutes to just get himself mentally ready for the surprise meeting. With a groan, he pushed himself up off his chair, grabbing his long-since-cold coffee cup and making his way towards the lunch room.

"Nice to see you out of the office," Danneel greeted him, her bare legs propped up on a chair and her high heels left discarded on the floor.

"The paperwork for this case is killing me," Jared groaned, rinsing out his cup.

"The Karling Omega case?" Danneel asking, leaning forward and pushing her own cup aside.

"Yeah," Jared said with a nod. "I can't believe that people think they can treat omegas like that and get away with it. At least our case is beyond solid - those horrible people thinking they can steal and abuse omegas will go to jail for a long time, but going through all that material? It can be horrifying."

 

"I can imagine," Danneel agreed. "I'll admit I was a bit hesitant when Justin first suggested we get an omega, but Gen? We've only had her a few months and she's amazing."

There was a fond smile on Danneel's face when she spoke of her omega, a clear reminder of why Jared's job was so important. Suddenly, he didn't feel as drained as he had earlier.

"We need to take care of omegas," Jared said with a nod. "I'll go to the meeting, then I'll finalize this case."

Danneel smiled, sliding her feet back into her shoes before making her way back towards her office. Jared filled his cup before going towards the meeting room. Someone needed to look out for omegas, the soft-spoken ones that weren't always capable of looking out for themselves. Jared was prepared to work the long hours to make sure criminals were dealt with as they deserved.

"I'm here," Jared said, stepping into the meeting room only to stop in place when he saw Fuller sitting at the opposite side of the table, Eric Kripke and Alaina Huffman beside him.

"Jared, please sit down," Kripke said with a nod, motioning towards the chair set up in front of the three partners.

Jared closed the door behind him, setting his coffee cup down before taking the offered seat and slightly worried as to what the meeting was about.

"Kurt says you're doing good work on the Karling case," Alaina said, her red hair flowing down one shoulder. Jared had to stop himself from shifting under her intense gaze.

"I hope so," he said. "The case is pretty open-and-shut and it's high profile enough to really mean something to our firm."

Alaina nodded; they all knew that they would win the case. It was more of a question of how big an impact the verdict would make. A powerful group of alphas suing other alphas over theft and mistreatment of omegas was a first, and Jared knew the eyes of the country would be on them once they won.

"I'm sure you'll make us look good," Alaina said. "And we're very impressed with your work, both with this case and those before it. However, we have one concern."

Jared went still, swallowing thickly and wondering just what he could've messed up. He wasn't scared - at thirty-two, he had enough experience under his belt to know he didn't think he'd done something wrong, but clearly something had warranted the meeting.

"You're an unmated alpha, Jared," Kurt cut in. "As you know, all partners in this firm are mated, with omegas in the household. We're obviously not demanding that you'll find a mate; these things take time and aren't something you can force."

"However," Kripke said. "The fact that you live without an omega is a concern. You're working on the biggest omega case this firm has seen, and when you win this, you will be the obvious choice for partner."

The _but_ was hanging in the air and Jared held his breath, waiting for what they were going to ask of him.

"We do a lot for society with our work, but we also try to give back in our personal lives," Alaina told him. "To put it bluntly; we can't make you partner unless you bring an omega into your household."

-¤-

The house was big, walls a brilliant white, and the giant O over the door was done in green tiles. Jared stood looking up at it for several minutes before climbing the stairs of the Omega Center.

"Mr. Padalecki?"

A man stood up from behind the desk in the corner and Jared recognized the voice from his phone call a few days earlier.

"Mr. Olsson," he greeted the man, walking across the white wooden floor to shake the his hand.

"Oh, no," the man said with a shake of his head. "The omegas under my care call me Ty, and I hope you will do so as well."

Jared smiled at that, some of the tension leaving his body, and he nodded, not hiding the way his gaze drifted across the room, taking in the small details. The omega emblem was hung over Ty's desk, but what caught Jared's attention was the cluster of armchairs in the corner. Even though they were empty at the moment, Jared could smell the lingering scent of omegas.

"If you insist," Jared said with a smile. "And in that case, I'm Jared."

"Good," Ty nodded. "I looked over the questionnaire you sent me, and I have a few omegas I think might be good for you. Are you ready to meet them?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jared said with a nervous smile.

In all honesty, he _wasn't_ ready, but he didn't really have much of a choice. In the month that had passed since the meeting with his bosses, Jared had done all he could to prepare his home for an omega. He had been in contact with a few different Omega Centers before choosing the one run by Ty and his mate. Everything was set in place and all Jared had to do was find the right omega.

"They're younger than you are, but not too young," Ty said as he walked them down a corridor. "I figured an alpha in your position wouldn't want a kid to take care of."

"No," Jared agreed. "That wouldn't really fit in with my lifestyle."

"Good, then here we are," Ty said and pushed a door open.

Omega scent drifted out of the room. Jared pulled in a deep breath, his inner alpha growling its approval at the sweet fragrance, and he followed Ty inside. Five sets of eyes turned to look at him, five omegas, and Jared had no idea how he would be able to chose one. Ty might have narrowed it down to five, but Jared still didn't know exactly what he was looking for and owning an omega was a big responsibility.

"This is Jared," Ty introduced him. "Jared, these are the omegas I've selected for your initial consideration. Alona, Jason, Katie, Zack and Jensen."

"Hello," one of the omegas greeted him, voice warm and smooth, and Jared met green eyes.

"Hey," Jared said with a smile, and that seemed enough to encourage the other four omegas to dare to say hello.

"Alona, Jason and Zack have never had owners before, but they have good ratings and all the females have good fertility scores. Katie has had one owner before and Jensen two. You did say that previous ownership didn't matter to you."

Jared knew that many alphas only wanted omegas without previous owners, but working on the Karling case Jared had seen too many hurt omegas to be able to think like that.

"I have nothing against previous ownership, no," Jared confirmed. "It just means more experience, right?"

The green-eyed omega that had greeted him looked surprised at first, but then a small smile stretched his lips and Jared was pretty sure he knew which one was Jensen.

"Would you mind telling me why you've had two previous owners?" Jared asked.

One owner wasn't very uncommon, but he wondered why not only one but _two_ owners had left Jensen behind. There was nothing wrong with the omega as far as Jared could see; in fact, the young man was among the prettiest omegas he had ever met. But appearance wasn't everything.

"My first owner died in a car crash," Jensen said, looking down on the floor. "I was in the car, broke a leg but no more than a few scars, I promise. My second owner had an omega before me and when she became pregnant, they decided they didn't need two omegas anymore."

Jared nodded and turned to the other omegas, smiling, but none of them seemed very eager to talk to him, opting to stay clustered together and look curiously at him.

"C'mon now, don't be shy," Ty urged them, nudging Alona until she took a small step forward.

"I'm really good at housekeeping," she said, straightening her back slightly, and Jared smiled as he watched her gather courage. "I might not be experienced, but I'm sure I would do good by you either way."

"I'm sure you would."

Alona's courage was enough to make the rest of the omegas gather around him as well, each of them trying to tell him just how they could be good for him. Their combined scent was overwhelming. The only one who wasn't trying hard to catch his attention was Jensen, but Jared could feel eyes on him the entire time and he was sure that Jensen was more interested than it might seem.

He wasn't sure quite how long he stood talking to the other omegas before Jensen took a step forward, his hand coming to rest on Jared's arm. Jared's attention was on him in an instant.

"Yes, Jensen?"

"You really don't mind the fact that someone has had previous owners?" Jensen asked.

"I really don't," Jared answered, wondering just what Jensen wanted to ask, but, to his surprise, Jensen merely nodded.

"Good," he said, taking a step back, picking up a book, and settling down in an armchair to read.

In that moment, Jared knew what omega would come home with him and, when he looked over to Ty, it seemed the omega caretaker knew as well.

"I think that's enough for now," Ty said. "Jared, will you come with me for a little while?"

Katie looked annoyed at being cut off, and the other omegas also frowned slightly, clearly not understanding what had happened. When Jared walked out the door, he looked back and met Jensen's gaze from over the top of his book.

"So, you've decided?" Ty asked the moment the door closed behind them.

"Jensen," Jared said without a doubt. Not that he had even considered looking for a mate, but with an omega like Jensen the idea didn't seem quite as foreign as it had earlier.

"Somehow I figured that would happen," Ty said. "There's something about him that just seemed right. And I promise, his scars are barely visible."

"When can I bring him home?" Jared asked.

The faster he had Jensen in place at his home, the sooner that partnership could be Jared's, and with the big trial only a month away, he needed to work fast. Ty walked him back to the front room, stepping over to the desk and picking up a stack of papers, which he handed to Jared. When Jared looked down at them, he saw that they were the final application forms for omega ownership, and he moved over to the armchairs to fill them out.

"If you wrap this up now, I'm sure we can arrange for Jensen to come home with you today," Ty said. "I can't see any reason to stop myself from handing over Jensen's ownership to you, so as soon as the money is wired, he's all yours."

Jared filled in the required information, adding in Jensen's details once Ty handed him the folder he had on the omega. Jared learned that Jensen was twenty-four and that he had been at the Omega Center for a year since his last owner had cancelled his ownership. To his surprise, he also read that, despite Jensen's obvious beauty, his previous owner had opted to give him suppressors and he hadn't been in heat since he had been taken from his omega school and entered into the system.

"I think I'm done," Jared said, pushing the papers over to Ty, who picked them up and skimmed over the information Jared had provided.

"This all looks good. I need to go talk to the omegas, and Jensen will need some time to pack his things. It should take an hour, tops. Do you wish to stay or should I call you when we're done here?"

For a moment, Jared considered going in to the office and trying to get some work done, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to focus.

"I'll just fetch my tablet and get some reading done," Jared said. "Should I wait here or do you have another room?"

"Here's fine," Ty said. "I'll try to have Jensen ready as soon as possible."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen folded the last of his clothes and put them in his bag before throwing it over his shoulder and looking around the small room that had been his at the Omega Center. It wasn't much, but compared to what his last owner had granted him, it had felt spacious and he was a bit worried about what might lie ahead of him. He hoped that Jared wasn't the kind of alpha to insist on omega quarters with cots instead of beds. A room of his own would be good, but Jensen couldn't stop himself from hoping that maybe his new owner would actually want Jensen as a bedmate.

He wasn't stupid enough to think Jared would actually mate him, but he hoped being Jared's first omega would mean something. If Jared chose to take Jensen to his bed, then he would be more likely to keep Jensen. At twenty-three, Jensen was ready to find a permanent owner. More than ready, even.

"What will be, will be," he muttered to himself before stepping out into the corridor, where Ty was patiently waiting.

"Ready?" Ty asked, one hand coming to rest on Jensen's shoulder, and the comforting touch was enough to soothe Jensen's nerves some.

"As I'll ever be," Jensen said, following Ty down the stairs to the main hall where his new owner was sitting, phone in hand but not really looking at it, gaze instead darting around as he spun the phone back and forth.

"Mr. Padalecki," Ty said, and the man stood up, gaze zeroing in on Jensen. "Jensen is all packed and ready to go with you. So if you'll just sign these papers, we'll be all set and Jensen will belong to you."

Jared stared at Jensen for a few moments before nodding, grabbing the pen from Ty, and signing his name on the dotted line. The first time Jensen had gotten an owner, he'd thought he would be able to feel the ownership change hands, but he knew better now. He was Jared's omega, not mate, and there was no bond to keep them together beyond the slip of paper.

"My car is parked outside. Should I carry your bag?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow at that; his bag was neither big nor heavy, but he handed it over to his owner. He had to stifle a small smile when Jared guided him out of the building with a hand at the small of his back, towards a future Jensen knew nothing about. The touch was promising, a comforting touch that Jensen hadn't often been given from his previous owners. When Jared opened the door to the passenger seat of a sleek, shiny car, Jensen slid inside, fastening his seat belt while Jared put the bag on the back seat before taking his own place.

"I live on the other side of town," Jared said. "Top floor apartment. I'm not… Fuck. I'm not sure how you will be entertaining yourself when I work. I should've thought about that, shouldn't I?"

Jensen found himself smiling once more as Jared looked worried, dragging one hand through his shaggy hair and looking over at Jensen. Sure, Jensen would have preferred a house and a garden, but he wasn't in a position to complain.

"I'm sure I'll find something to do," he said, even though he wasn't sure what he would do in an apartment.

"I got a rooftop terrace," Jared said quickly. "You can do whatever you want there. Really, I barely use it, so just let me know what I should buy you and you can make it to your own."

The offer was more than generous, and Jensen's hopes for his new owner swelled in his chest as the car took them across town, a surprisingly comfortable silence stretching out between them.

-¤-

The apartment was too quiet for Jared to still be around. Jensen sighed in disappointment as he left his own room and padded out to the kitchen on bare feet. Jared's scent still lingered in the air and Jensen stopped to pull in a few deep breaths, hoping that it would help the restless itching that had been building inside of him for days, but all it did was make it worse. Jensen groaned in frustration, pouring himself a coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table.

Sometimes, he was sure that Jared barely knew he was there, too busy with work to even remember he owned an omega. But then there were small gestures, like the coffee always waiting for him in the morning and the gardening tools that had been waiting for Jensen out on terrace one day. Working with raised flowerbeds and big pots, Jensen had managed to transform the terrace, and it felt as his more than his room did.

Finished with the coffee, Jensen poured himself a second cup and, after making himself a few sandwiches, he made his way outside. The sun felt good on his skin, and just as Jensen sat down on a lounge chair, the phone went off.

"Damn it," Jensen muttered, getting up and running in to grab the phone.

He was a bit surprised to see Jared's number on the display, but he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jensen, you're awake," Jared greeted him. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home late this evening. A dinner came up and I have to go. So you don't need to bother with cooking for me."

"It's not a bother," Jensen said, and he wasn't sure Jared was even listening.

"If you want to order something, the takeaway menus are in the drawer beneath the microwave. They've got my card on file so get whatever you want. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day, Jensen."

The call ended before Jensen could even respond. He slowly put the phone down before pulling in a few deep breaths, hands clenched into fists. It wasn't the first time Jared had gone out to work dinners and he had never suggested Jensen accompany him. All Jensen's hopes from the first few days with Jared had melted away when it had became obvious Jared had no urge to mate Jensen or even spend time with him.

"Of course he wouldn't want you at the dinner," Jensen muttered to himself, suddenly not in the mood for the sandwiches anymore. "Why did he even want an omega?"

Pushing the thoughts aside, Jensen forced down the food, trying to ignore the ashen taste in his mouth as well as any thoughts of his alpha. It wasn't easy, not when Jensen _needed_ his alpha, needed someone to take care of and someone to make the decisions that Jensen had never felt comfortable making. Omegas needed to be taken care of, but they also needed someone to care for. Jensen had no idea why Jared didn't seem to want that.

He laid back in his lounge chair, squinting up at the blue sky above, and he was halfway to sleep when the phone rang once more. Jensen frowned and looked over at it, peering down at the unknown number on the display, and he hesitated too long. The machine clicked over to voice mail and, even out on the terrace, he heard the female voice ringing out from the living room.

_"Jared? It's mom. I was wondering when we could come visit. Your dad and I would love to meet your omega now that you've finally decided to settle down. I mean, just because you had to do it to get that promotion doesn't mean it can't be a good thing, right? Anyway, please call me back so we can set a date. Love you!"_

Jensen sat frozen in place, staring blindly down at his hands as the words slowly slotted into place in his mind. Jared didn't want a mate, much less an omega mate. Jared had been _told_ to get an omega. If that was the case, then Jensen was no more than a means to an end and all the hopes he'd harbored about his new alpha had been for nothing. Anger washed through him, mixed together with sadness and frustration, and before he could think it through, he reached for the phone and scrolled down to Jared's number.

"Jensen?"

Jared sounded both surprised and slightly annoyed, something that made Jensen's anger soar even higher.

"I need you to come home," Jensen said quickly.

"What? Jensen, I'm working here," Jared pointed out.

"I need you to come home," Jensen repeated. "Now."

He ended the call without giving Jared the chance to say anything more and then he walked inside, unplugging the phone to make sure that Jared wouldn't be able to call back. A big part of him really wanted to ask Jared, or any alpha, what he should do, but he knew that wasn't an option. For the first time he could remember, the choice was all up to him and Jensen had no idea what he should do, or say, once Jared came home. Making big decisions wasn't in his nature, but then, if his alpha would have known what an omega needed, Jensen wouldn't be in that position.

With a frustrated groan, Jensen walked back to his room, looking around it and realizing just how few changes he had made to the place. With a refreshing honesty, he admitted to himself that he had hoped that Jared would move Jensen into the master bedroom, but he found himself doubting that would ever happen. The doubt strengthened his resolve, and he walked over to the closet, starting to pull clothes from their hangers.

There was no way he would fit the new clothes Jared had bought him in the small bag he had carried when he’d arrived, but a bitter little voice in the back of Jensen's mind said that whatever omega came after him might use the leftover clothes. It hurt to think of another omega in his place, but Jensen was experienced enough to know better than to stay with someone that didn't want him. It wasn't that he wanted to return to the Omega Center, but Jensen deserved better than what Jared was capable of giving him.

By the time he heard the key turn in the front door, Jensen was sitting on the couch, back straight and his hands folded on his lap.

"Jensen?" Jared called out. "What happened? Where are - oh. What was..."

There was real worry in his voice, but it slowly faded when he came inside the living room and saw Jensen sitting there.

"Fucking hell," Jared groaned. "You had me fucking worried. Why would you call like that if there's nothing wrong? I was working, important stuff, and-"

Jensen reached out to press _play_ on the answering machine and he watched as Jared's eyes widened in understanding as his mother's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Shit," Jared breathed out.

"I want to be taken back to the Omega Center," Jensen said with all the calm he could muster.

"What? No!" Jared protested instantly.

Jensen stood up then, facing Jared and glaring up at the alpa in front of him.

"You're not taking care of me," Jensen said angrily. "Your job is to take care of me, but you're never home, you never spend time with me. I need you to be here. I need to be able to care for you and you won't let me. If you don't want me, then take me back. I'm still young, someone will want me."

"But you're mine!" Jared said, taking a step closer. His scent surrounded Jensen, wrapping around him, and the the itch from earlier grew stronger under his skin.

"Only on paper," Jensen said with a frown.

He could feel Jared's gaze on him, something that should feel comfortable, but to Jensen, it just felt wrong.

"I can do better," Jared said, and the words surprised Jensen. "Please, just give me a chance and I promise to do better by you."

"It's just words, alpha," Jensen said quietly. "You promised to take care of me when you took me home but you're never here. That's not taking care of me."

"Jensen," Jared said, pleadingly, but Jensen was on a roll and he needed to get it all out.

"No," Jensen said, standing up and taking a few steps away from Jared, needing some distance from the strong alpha scent. "You took me in because you were told to and I don't even know what your plan is. So tell me, Jared, what is your grand plan with me?"

Jensen thought he could almost see the wheels turning in Jared's head, and the alpha's gaze drifted away from Jensen, instead looking around the room before he squeezed his eyes shut and pulled in a few deep breaths.

"I don't know," Jared said with surprising honesty. "But I don't want to bring you back there. I think we could be good together, if you give me a chance to do better. I mean, we can talk it through, can't we? We can try."

A part of Jensen really wanted to just say yes, but there was one thing he needed to know, a dream he had been nurturing for so long and he wasn't ready to give up.

"Alpha," Jensen said quietly. "I know I'm your first omega and I'm not stupid enough to think I'll be your only one but... is there a chance you'd-"

To his surprise, Jared cut him off before he could get further, taking a step closer and smiling slightly.

"I'm not taking in more omegas, Jensen," Jared said firmly. "I come from a one omega household, and that's how I want to live. There won't be betas either. I'd like it if maybe, in the future, we could consider turning this into a mateship. Please, stay."

It was everything Jensen wanted to hear. He felt relief rush through him, the packed bags by the door no longer important, and he nodded slowly.

"Okay."

The single word rang out loud in the apartment and he saw Jared's mouth fall open for a few long moments before he breathed out a ragged sigh and closed the distance between them. Only when Jared's arms wrapped around him did Jensen realize just how lonely and touch-starved he had been.

"Thank you," Jared mumbled against the top of his head, pressing a barely-there kiss into Jensen's hair, and Jensen let out a shivering sigh.

He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, clinging to his alpha and breathing in the scent of him, and he felt himself relax into the embrace when Jared pulled him in even closer.

"I think I'm staying home for dinner tonight," Jared said quietly.

Jensen had no idea how long they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, before Jared moved them over to the couch, sitting down and tugging Jensen beside him.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Jared admitted. "I never planned for this, you know that now. I'm sorry."

With one arm still around Jensen's shoulders, Jared dug out his phone out of his pocket, hesitating for a moment before he put through the call.

"Mrs Huffman?" Jared said. "I'm sorry, but I need a few days off; my omega needs me."

" _It's not the best of times, Jared."_ Jensen heard a woman's voice through the speaker. _But we all must tend to our omegas. I hope you can put some work in from home?"_

"Of course," Jared agreed quickly, and Jensen could hear the relief in his voice. "I promise I won't fall far behind, but my omega and I need some time to bond together. I've neglected him for work and…"

Jared drifted off into silence and his arm around Jensen tightened slightly.

_"Then take the rest of the week off. And enjoy your time together. Oh, Jared, is he in heat? Because then you might need a few more days off."_

"Oh no," Jared said, and when Jensen looked up, he saw a smile on his alpha’s face. "Jensen is on suppressants."

Jared ended the call and Jensen pulled away, staring at his alpha, and he realized how clueless Jared really was. He also knew what the ever-growing itch under his skin really meant.

"I'm not," Jensen said quietly when Jared put the phone away.

"What?" Jared said, turning to face Jensen.

"I'm not on suppressants."

Jared shook his head and, for a moment, Jensen wasn't even sure the alpha had listened, but then Jared took a deep breath.

"Ty said you were on suppressants," Jared said and he sounded confused.

"I was," Jensen agreed. "But you're my alpha. You never gave me new ones and… I didn't think to ask for them."

Jared stared at him in silence and Jensen had to force himself to not fidget away. He could tell the moment Jared came to the same realization Jensen had reached; his eyes going wide and mouth falling open.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was staring at Jared, lips slightly parted and green eyes full of some emotion that Jared couldn't quite decipher. With all the long hours Jared had spent at work since he had brought Jensen home, he realized that the omega sitting beside him was still a stranger, but he was a stranger that Jared really wanted get to know. Only, there wouldn't be time for them to get to know each other if Jensen was fast approaching his heat.

"I keep fucking this up, don't I?" Jared asked, and he could see the flash of irritation on Jensen's face.

"I just wish you had planned for… well, me," Jensen admitted. "And not only for a promotion."

Guilt slammed into Jared at those words and he knew he had been blind to the fact that this wasn't only about him. It was about Jensen and he hated to see what had become of the strong omega he had first met at the Omega Center.

"Maybe we can plan together, but first we need to get through this heat," Jared said, and he saw Jensen wince slightly. "Look, you need to know one thing. I might have done this for all the wrong reasons, but you? I want you, Jensen. You're the most fascinating omega I've ever met."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Jensen's mouth then and Jared thought he could see a glimmer of the omega that had first won him over. He breathed out a soft sigh of relief and moved closer to Jensen, only to be suddenly all too aware of the scent surrounding Jensen.

"Jensen, are you going into heat _now_?" Jared asked, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his omega.

"I'm… yeah," Jensen agreed, and a shiver ran through him when Jared stepped closer. "I didn't recognize the signs. I haven't been in heat since…"

He didn't need to continue, because Jared was sure that Jensen hadn't been in heat since he’d first presented as an omega.

"Fuck, you smell good," Jared groaned.

Jensen shivered once more, and a fresh wave of that delicious scent hit Jared. He knew they should be talking, but he also knew that his presence would make Jensen's heat burst out in full force. He felt guilty thinking that the heat must have been slowly building for days, causing Jensen discomfort since his alpha wasn't there to fully trigger it.

"I need you to take care of me," Jensen said, and despite the flush staining his cheeks, his voice was strong and determined. Jared gave in to all the desire rising up inside of him.

The first press of Jensen's lips against his made Jared groan, leaning in to lick into Jensen's mouth and groaning at the sweet taste of his omega. Nothing he had ever experienced before could compare to the way Jensen tasted, sweetness and freshness tangled together, and something beneath it all that wasn't omega but pure _Jensen_.

"Fuck," Jensen gasped against Jared's lips. "It burns…"

His scent was growing stronger by the second, wrapping around Jared and making his cock harden. When Jared reached down to cup Jensen's ass, he could feel the damp spot on the back of Jensen's pants, and Jared moaned as he felt the proof of Jensen's heat against his fingertips. Jensen pushed back against the touch, straining to feel more, and before Jared could stop to think it through, he tugged up Jensen's shirt until he could stroke his hand over Jensen's back and down below the lining of his pants. Jensen cried out when Jared's fingers slid through the slick between the omega’s ass cheeks, hands coming up to grab Jared's shoulders tightly, and Jared was sure he'd never been that turned on before in his life. He wanted to make it good for Jensen, show him all the care he should've through the weeks, but he knew that the closeness had pushed Jensen's heat into overdrive and he needed to knot the omega before the heat caused him pain.

"Bedroom," Jared managed to get out, pulling his fingers away enough to grab Jensen's ass and lift him up, ignoring the disappointed little whine that met him.

"Mine or yours?" Jensen asked with a low moan, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist and pressing his hard cock against Jared's belly.

"Mine," Jared said, thinking of how Jensen would look spread out on his dark green sheets.

He almost stumbled when he scented more of Jensen's slick, and he made sure to take a firmer grip on the man before walking the both of them to his bedroom. When he lowered Jensen down on the bed, he couldn't stop himself from leaning down to mark Jensen's neck, sucking a possessive bruise into golden skin, and Jensen practically _keened_ when Jared ended the mark with a soft bite. Looking down at the omega, Jared wondered at just how stupid he had been, how blind he must have been to leave someone like Jensen alone. He knew it was the pheromones speaking, but he didn't care. Couldn't care, not when Jensen wriggled out of his shirt and threw it to the floor before reaching down to untie the drawstring of his pants

"Alpha," Jensen whined, hips lifting up off the bed, and that was enough to kick Jared into motion.

He could hear a few buttons pop off from his shirt and roll away when he tugged his clothes off, but he didn't care, not when Jensen was stretched out on the bed, his golden skin a perfect contrast to the dark sheets beneath him. Jared's cock was hard enough that his slacks were painfully rough where they stretched over his erection, and when he pushed them down, together with his underwear, his cock slapped up against his belly, leaving a damp spot of pre-come on his skin.

Jensen moaned, spreading his legs, and Jared bit down on his lower lip when he saw Jensen's slick glisten in the sunlight, smeared between his cheeks and down his thighs. Jared needed to taste it. A surprised little gasp left Jensen when Jared knelt down between bowed legs, changing into a deep moan when Jared ran his tongue up the inside of Jensen's legs.

"Oh, yes," Jensen groaned. "Alpha, please."

If Jared had thought that kissing Jensen had tasted good, it was nothing compared to the explosion of flavor on his tongue when he reached Jensen's hole and lapped up the clear slick there. Jared pressed his hands against the backside of Jensen's thighs, pushing them up and apart to give himself better access to the small, pink opening, and he was rewarded with another gush of slick that coated his tongue and made Jared's cock leak pre-come. Jensen let out the prettiest sound when Jared let his tongue trail over the wet rim, circling it time and time again until he could feel Jensen try to push down in his search for more.

"Damn, you taste amazing," Jared breathed out, lips brushing Jensen's skin with each word.

He pushed his tongue inside once more, chasing the taste of Jensen, and the omega moaned, trying to spread his legs even further to give Jared better access. The room was filled with the scent of them, and when Jensen looked up, he saw Jensen's eyes squeezed shut and his full mouth parted. Jensen seemed to be beyond speaking; the only sounds leaving him were soft, breathy moans as his hands clenched the sheets.

Jared thought he'd never get enough of the way Jensen tasted, or the way the slick muscles felt around his tongue, that small hole opening up eagerly. There was no doubt that Jensen's heat was in full swing, his scent getting heavier with each curl of Jared's tongue.

"More," Jensen moaned, and Jared pulled back with one last swipe of tongue over the fluttering muscle. "Alpha, I need more. Gimme more."

It was more of an order than begging, and Jared smiled as he pushed two fingers inside, feeling Jensen's body open up easily, and the omega threw his head back with a loud moan. Jared's own cock was painfully hard and he knew he couldn't wait too long, but there was one part of Jensen he still needed to taste. Adding a third finger, and feeling Jensen clench around him, Jared leaned in and dragged his tongue up the underside of Jensen's dick. The omega let out a shocked gasp and Jared smiled, his tongue swirling around the head and licking up the pre-come there. It wasn't as good as Jensen's slick, but it was still enough to send waves of lust straight to Jared's cock.

"Jesus fuck," Jared groaned. "That's it, I need to have you right now."

 

"Yes!"

For a moment, Jared thought about knotting Jensen just like that, spread out on his back with legs parted, but he knew it wouldn't be very comfortable for them, and a first knotting was likely to last awhile. Apparently Jensen realized the same thing, because when Jared moved away, he spun around, pushing himself up on all fours. Jared could only stare at the perfect view of Jensen on all fours in front of him, firm ass presented in a sinful invitation.

"Do it," Jensen told him. "I need you to - oh - fuck!"

The last word was a deep groan as Jared pushed inside, bottoming out with one hard thrust, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and pull in a few deep breaths, trying to stop his knot from swelling too soon.

"God _damn_ , you feel good," Jared breathed out when he managed to calm himself down.

Jensen's breaths came out in ragged little pants, his ass squeezing down impossibly tight around Jared's dick, and the pleasure was beyond anything Jared had ever imagined. He circled his hips, unable to keep his smile at bay when Jensen shuddered and arched his back, pressing back against Jared.

Another deep breath and Jared felt ready to move, slowly pulling out and watching as Jensen's rim clung to his cock. His sweet omega let out a desperate whine when Jared slipped free with a wet sound.

"Fuck, no!" Jensen protested. "C'mon, fuck me. I need you to fuck me. Alpha, knot me!"

The needy tone was enough to make Jared snap and he slammed in once more, hard enough to make Jensen almost fall forward, but Jared's hands on his hips held Jensen in place. Jared pulled him back, slamming their bodies together, and he was sure Jensen's hips would bear finger-shaped bruises the next day.

"More," Jensen gasped. "Harder!"

Jared shifted position slightly, making sure his cock would brush against Jensen's prostate, before picking up speed, fucking Jensen with hard thrusts and relishing the way the tight hole felt around his dick. Each thrust forward punched another moan from Jensen, making him try to push back even further, and Jared wasn't sure either of them would ever get enough.

"So perfect," Jared moaned, leaning forward until his chest was pressed against Jensen's back. "Could do this forever."

Jensen shivered beneath him, and the next moment, his ass locked down even tighter, making Jared groan when he realized the omega was coming. The scent of Jensen's release pushed his own pleasure higher and Jared reached around to wrap his hand around Jensen. A high pitched whine left the omega when Jared stroked his cock through the release. His hand was sticky with Jensen's come and he brought it up to his lips, licking away the sweetness of Jensen's release.

"Jared," Jensen whimpered. "Alpha. Knot me. Oh god, knot me already."

There was no way Jared could deny Jensen that and, with one last thrust, he stilled inside of Jensen, feeling the clench of Jensen's ass around him as his knot swelled up, locking them together. At the first spurt of Jared's come, Jensen cried out again, a sound close to sobbing as a second orgasm hit him, and they both collapsed down on the bed.

Carefully, Jared shifted them until they lay on their sides and Jensen pressed close to him, Jared's cock still filling Jensen with come. Jensen leaned back against him, twisting his head to the side until they could kiss, and Jared knew that Jensen could taste his own release on Jared's tongue.

"I feel better," Jensen said softly. "For now."

The heat might last for a week, and Jared knew they would spend a lot of that time tangled up in the bed, finding all the ways to pleasure each other. He also knew they would spend long hours knotted together, and maybe that would give them a chance to finally get to know each other.

"You feel perfect," Jared said, rocking his hips forward slightly and making Jensen groan.

"I'm still not okay with… everything that happened," Jensen said, and Jared could feel the omega tighten around him, body going stiff with tension.

"I'll make it up to you," Jared promised. "I can't take a long vacation now, but when I can, I will. Then we can go somewhere and we'll see if maybe we can turn this into something more."

Far from all owners opted to turn their omega into their mate; many preferred to mate with betas or even other alphas. Jared, though, had never felt the urge, and with Jensen in his arms, sweet scent surrounding him, he was pretty sure he knew why the relationships he'd pursued with betas had never led anywhere. Some alphas where just meant to be with omegas. Jared just happened to be a bit slow on the uptake at times.

"We'll see," Jensen said, but he relaxed back against Jared's chest and the smile on his lips was promising.

Jared would make sure that he tended to all his omega’s needs, and if that included getting pampered by Jensen and long hours in bed? Well, he was sure his bosses would understand.

The promotion didn't feel as important anymore.

-¤-  



End file.
